


Reflections

by taichara



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Five drabbles for Sailormoon, for the September 2018 challenge onMonthly Challenge Super Go!





	1. Exsanguination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru has concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "scarlet"

Red roses for love unending: yes indeed they were, and the symbolism was not lost on him. But red as heart's-blood, red as wine ...

There were so many other things that could be said, with roses.

And the one Mamoru questioned most of all -- the message that he couldn't help but ponder -- was the whisper, that silent murmur, from his future self.

Red roses to white.

Purity? Or a loss of allegiance?

Or simply having been bled dry in the midst of perfect, eternal peace.

The life of the earth is meant for cycles, for _changes_ \--

_How much, lost forever?_


	2. The Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite will end it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "amber"

He'd always been proud -- the youngest, the newest, the untried one, ready to prove himself -- and maybe that was the warning his mentor and his master should have heeded.

When Zoisite stopped minding his appearance -- when heavy ringlets grew wild and barely contained, before he hid behind a human mask -- that was the sign of ... disruption ahead.

But they did not; or did not care; and that suited him fine.

Let the rain fall and human grief tumble down and destroy the world.

Let the last thing that flame-casting soldier wretch ever feel be even a _fraction_ of his loss!


	3. A Small Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru, and adventures in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "cream"

Alright, so maybe trying to bake wasn't the smartest plan in the world.

_I could have done worse. I guess. Well, trying again won't hurt ... much._

Three times, in the end -- three batches, too milky waterfalls over the countertop, one accident with the butter and more scorching than he wanted to admit to, but finally -- success! Yes!

Two dozen pale, unscorched sugar cookies lay in their neat little rows, cooling off. So far, so good.

Now he just needed to get together the icing sugar and butter and (more) milk ...

... and hope sneaky hands didn't beat him to the _cookies_.


	4. Running Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubeus stares into an unexpected abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "azure"

He'd never noticed Safir's eyes before.

It wasn't like he'd ever had a _reason_. They had completely different spheres of influence, and as far as Rubeus was concerned he couldn't put enough distance between himself and the sullen little runt.

This was a moment -- the exact kind of moment -- that reminded him of _why_ , with all the subtlety of a hammer. Those eyes. 

Cold, and flat, and cloudy.

Two chips of his name-stone would have more warmth.

And who did the runt think he was judging, anyway?

"Get out of the way."

Safir did.

So why did _he_ feel trapped?


	5. The Small Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nephrite is intrigued ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "mint"

It was strange, how the small things were the ones to catch one's attention.

Like now, with plans to be made and lifeforce to gather and -- damn it -- personal appearances to make. Here he was in the warm, living world; and what was Nephrite doing with his time?

Staring at a display of garden plants on a shopfront's stoop like a fool, that's what. And yet he couldn't quite help himself. Ignoring the bickering shopkeeps, he rubbed a leaf lightly and a cool scent bit back, bracing, pleasant. Fascinating.

Things like this existed outside of the Dark Kingdom, did they?


End file.
